FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an assembly with an actuation aid for connecting and releasing an electrical connector, in which the electrical connector electrically connects a first printed circuit board to a second printed circuit board.
Electrical connectors for connecting printed circuit boards are known in great variety.
As a representative example, reference is made to the 2.5 mm family of plug connectors known as SIPAC, made and sold by Siemens Aktiengesellschaft. Descriptions of the basic model and of further developments in that electrical connector have been published in "Components", 30 (1992), No. 5, pp. 189-192 and in "Markt und Technik-Wochenzeitung fur Elektronik" (Market and Technology- Electronics Weekly) No. 26, Jun. 24, 1994, pp. 36-37.
Since efforts to make electrical connectors HF-compatible generally lead to the provision of a great number of additional ground contacts, and since with technological progress the number of signals to be transmitted and, thus, both the number of transmission lines and the speed of transmission are certainly on an upward rather than a downward trend, it is becoming more and more difficult and expensive to manipulate conventional electrical connectors.
The higher the polarity of the conventional electrical connectors, the more force that must be exerted to connect them to and disconnect them from contact strips such as male or female multipoint connectors used for contacting purposes.
A further factor is that the requisite exertion of force unavoidably leads to deformation of the printed circuit boards to be connected or disconnected, and, thus, threatens damage to the components mounted on the printed circuit boards, especially surface mounted devices.
Known assemblies for connecting and disconnecting an electrical plug connection cannot as a rule be used, especially with printed circuit board connectors, because the actuation aids are normally very poorly accessible.
Moreover, while the known actuation aids can help reduce the expenditure of force on the part of the user, nevertheless the forces acting on the printed circuit boards, with the attendant risks and disadvantages, remain unchanged.